Poisonous Cherries
by TomRiddleCrazy
Summary: Vivian has always been treated like the dirt underneath their feet. She'll show them that she's much more than that. And if Riddle wanted to be the first to see, then he would.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own all my OC's. **

**Chapter 1**

Vivian Lavu sat by herself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. This year would be her sixth year at Hogwarts. Truthfully, she'd rather be at home sleeping. It's not that she didn't like Hogwarts. She absolutely **loved **the atmosphere. She just didn't like the people. And they didn't like her. She had a small group of friends though, but none in her own house. Slytherin. How she hated it there. She truly believed she belonged there though. If only they didn't avoid her like scum. But that's what she was in there own eyes, huh? Muggleborn, or Mudblood as they called it.

"And then Vivi sent me a letter to bugger off and," the voices stopped when they entered the compartment.

"Who are you?" the red haired girl broke the silence.

"I don't know. I've only known you guys for five years?" Vivian sneered.

"Vivi?" Terra Weasley, the girl who had questioned her exclaimed.

"It's Vivian," she growled. Sometimes Terra could be so annoying. Vivian's eyes strayed to Terra's younger sister, Isa and to Isa's friend, Candy. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"You look different," Terra gaped.

Vivian rolled her eyes. Had she forgot to mention? The past five years she had been downright disgusting to even look at. At least Terra, Isa, and Candy had been kind enough to talk to her. She had had the greasiest hair with dandruff and an oily face with lots of acne. Her greasy hair had covered her face all of the time. And her blue eyes had had bags under her eyes at all times.

But now, her midnight black hair was slicked back and tucked behind her ears, her pale complexion was clear, she could show off her brilliant sparking baby blue eyes, and she could proudly say that during the summer her small chest had grown quite larger. Not to brag or anything. She was very appealing to the eye now.

"Are you going to try to impress Riddle?" at the mention of the prefect's name, Vivian blushed scarlet. She sent a glare at Candy. She had had a crush on Riddle since first year, but it had died down by the end of fifth year. Perhaps it was because of that one time she had walked into the common room, her hair covering her face, and he was snogging some stupid pureblood bi- er…witch. She remembered her stomach dropping and her rushing for the loo. That had only been last year. Oh, how she wished to stay home.

"No, not at all," she answered. She surveyed the others; they were all quite pretty in their own way. Terra had flaming red hair with a charm that made her eyes violet. In fact, Vivian didn't even know what her natural color was. Isa was two years younger than Terra and had the same hair but dark brown eyes and much more freckles. They were both in Ravenclaw. Funny how they weren't sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of their large family. Candy Bell was Isa's friend who had brown hair and light brown eyes that reminded Vivian of chocolate. She too was a Ravenclaw.

"Suuuure," Candy was most certainly not convinced. _Bloody Ravenclaw, _she thought.

It was eleven o'clock and the train started to leave the station without fail. Vivian smiled sheepishly at her parents and gave them a little wave, hoping no one had caught her. But the looks on her friends' faces said otherwise.

"You see? Vivi really is a real softy after all," Candy snickered.

"Treats! Treats from the trolley!" the plump witch stopped by their compartment.

"No thanks," Vivian sighed. She had a nervous knot in her stomach. She excused herself and slid passed the cart, nearly bumping into an annoying bloke named Abraxas Malfoy.

"Who's this? A new student?"

"No," Vivian growled. "I'm Vivian Lavu. I'm in the same year as you, remember?"

He raised his eyes as if searching his brain. "Lavu…Lavu," he muttered. Then it seemed he came to a realization when he said, "the mudblood!"

Vivian made a 'hmm' sound and made her way around him, only to nearly collide with the potions professor. "Professor," she nodded to him. Slughorn looked extremely confused.

"And you are?"

_Bloody hell! He doesn't even know a student in his own House! _Vivian thought, twitching in anger.

"Let the pureblooded blondie tell you!" thankfully, she didn't bump into anyone else when she went searching for some place to just hide the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

When she had slipped into her robes, she ran her hand through her hair. She kinda missed being ignored. It was the worst having to tell everyone that she wasn't some foreign exchange student and that she had been here for five years already. Next person who would ask would be slapped in the face.

"Vivian?" her heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't forget that voice from anywhere. The voice of an angel.

_~Flashback to Fifth Year~_

_Vivian walked the corridors, late for her next class because she had been feeling horrible yet again. She suddenly lurched forward and sprang into another coughing fit. It was one of the worst. She coughed up blood and nearly lost her small breakfast. She fell onto the floor and cried. How she hated being the sickest person in the school. _

"_Miss Lavu?" she heard the voice of an angel sing out to her. He walked her frail form and kneeled in front of her while patting her oily hair. Vivian nervously stared up into the amber eyes. They showed no disgust. Instead, they revealed pity. She raised a shaky hand and ran it through his soft white hair. He didn't pull back. _

"_Should I take you to the Hospital Wing?" he asked and she nodded. He then picked her up bridal style and for once in her life, she felt loved by someone other than family. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Dionysius," Vivian breathed. She was the only person she looked up to. And she had only actually talked to him near the end of her fifth year. The school was large, and she didn't really look for any boys. Especially Gryffindors. Everyone in Slytherin always made fun of the Gryffindors but she couldn't see why. Some of the best people were sorted there. She knew Dionysius was.

He was about to say something before someone roughly shoved passed him. "Oi! First years, watch where you're going! I happen to be a prefect!" but he could be a bit loud at times. He turned back to her with a goofy smile this time. Ah, there's his Gryffindor showing. "Vivian, you certainly have changed during the summer, but has your sickness gotten any better?" the last part was laced with concern.

"I think so, but we'll just have to wait and see," she hated how high her voice sounded and how the blood had rushed to her usually pale face. Usually she could keep a monotone voice.

"I really hope you are better, I wouldn't want you to miss any more classes than you already have."

Vivian thanked him for his concern and left to go back to her compartment. All the blood rushing to her face was really starting to make her mad.

* * *

**I've decided to make another TR/OC fanfiction (suprise! suprise!) and I just wanted to see how this would go. If I get some positive reviews then I will most definitely continue and Tom will be in the next chapter! Hooray!**

**So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you guys are all off watching DH (I saw it earlier today) and I just wanted to say that I loved it! If you have watched it, what were your opinions on it? C'mon, I'd like to know what my viewers think!**

**P.S. If you wanted to know, I did have tears in my eyes when Dobby died. **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Vivian waited patiently on a Thestral Carriages for the others. Of course, she was the first out of the train. She had also been the first out of class in her previous years. She believed it to be one of her best skills. Vivian stared at the creature that was also waiting. She had always thought that she resembled a Thestral. They were misunderstood, horrible looking creatures, much like she had been. Though she was still misunderstood in many ways.

"Oooh, it's those creepy carriages that move on their own," Vivian glared at the girl who had just become present.

It was the slut, Brumilda Bumberlum. The one who had always flocked around Tom, her eyes never leaving him and even having the nerve to snog him in the common room.

Why the hell had she climbed into _her _carriage? Oh, but Vivian loved the look of jealousy on her face.

"Who are you?"

Vivian definitely didn't back down on the promise she had made to herself.

_Smack!_

Bumberlum's face now had a red handprint on her face. _You deserve that for all the years you made fun of me! _she cruelly thought.

"I happen to be Vivian Lavu, the girl you have made fun of in your previous years? Do you recall me?" an icy tinge was in her voice.

Bumberlum made a fist and swung it sloppily at Vivian. She could have dodged it, but with all the people finally coming from the express enter the sight, she let herself be punched and knocked out of the carriage.

"Miss Bumberlum!" the sound of some professor's voice somehow reached to Vivian's pounding ears. "You've earned yourself a week's detention!"

Vivian tried her best to smirk, but it ached horribly.

Bumblerlum whined, "But Professor, she hit me first!"

"I don't see you on your back with a large bruise covering your face!" Dionysius spoke from behind her. He kneeled on the ground and gently placed her head in his lap.

"Well, if those circumstances are correct, ten points from Slytherin!" many cries of protest sounded from behind.

Vivian almost snorted. She could care less about house points.

Dionysius pulled out his wand and pressed it lightly against her cheek so it wouldn't hurt. He muttered a quick healing spell and Vivian felt the blush coming to her cheeks once more.

She scrambled to her feet and stood silently. She smirked up at Bumberlum who had an ugly scowl on her face. Dionysius guided her to a different carriage with a hand on her back. Again, he managed to make her feel like a princess. Though, a frown found itself to her face when he led her to the Weasley's carriage.

"Hey, Vivi!" Terra waved. She didn't wave back. Vivian watched silently as Dionysius walked away to the prefects' carriage. She sweeped her eyes across the many badges. Her eyes raised and her bright blue met dark green. She could have sworn a sliver of red gleamed for a moment, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

"Ooh, staring at Riddle again?" Candy's voice broke her gaze. Then she realized who she was actually looking at.

"I wasn't staring at him!" she hissed.

"Uh huh," she certainly didn't believe her. The carriages pulled and Vivian closed her eyes, trying her best not to let the motion sickness get to her. Instead, she focused on the sparkling green eyes in her mind. Those eyes that belonged to the Slytherin Prince himself. Her heart had fluttered when he had looked at her, because he had never even cast her a glance in their previous years.

But maybe he had only looked at her because she had gotten Bumberlum in trouble. What did Riddle see in her? Sure, Bumblerlum was a little good looking, but only a little. She was sort of plain. Maybe it was the fact that she was a pureblood. She heard rumors that he only liked girls if they were pureblooded.

Just the thought made her sick to her stomach. How could anyone be so sick? Not physical, but mental.

"You okay, Vivi? You look like you're going to lose your lunch," Terra said.

Vivian groaned in pain. Now she felt the motion. Thankfully, they came to a stop. Another minute and she would have thrown up.

She shakily stood and climbed out of the carriage.

"You want help getting to the Great Hall?" Terra asked, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

Vivian shrugged it off and shook her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded at this and started to slowly walk through the crowd of students.

Once she had actually gotten to the Great Hall, she took her usual seat away from the other Slytherins. The first years were sorted and Headmaster Dippet declared the feast to begin. But she left her plate empty, just as she had many other times.

"Miss Lavu?" a silky voice came from behind her. Her heart fluttered, but she didn't turn. She didn't even acknowledge him, except for the sudden rigid back. She felt him sit beside her.

Vivian turned her head away so she didn't even have to look at him. She knew if she did, she'd probably just stare at him, open mouthed.

After about a minute, he still didn't give up. She then sighed and said, "What do you want, Riddle?"

"I really want to speak to your face and not to the back of your head."

She whipped her head around and glared at him. "You got your wish, now leave me alone."

Now that she actually got a good look of him, he looked better than he did far off. Any girl, or guy, would drool over him. He gripped a lock of her dark hair and brought it to his lips. She shivered as he kissed it. She thought of other places he could place those lips on. She shook away the bad thoughts when she heard him chuckle.

_Oh, dear Merlin, please tell me he didn't hear that! _She thought desperately. She knew he was very good at magic, what if he was a Legilimens?

But the slight smirk on his lips gave her the answer. She looked back down at her empty plate, embarrassment probably written all over her face.

"I'll be seeing you in the common room," he whispered into her ear as he got up. "Maybe we'll have some…fun…"

She scrambled up to her feet after he had gone back to his seat with his 'friends'. She took one last look around the Great Hall and left the scene. She was going to be sick…

* * *

**Oh, and if you have a Gaia, and if you want to interact with the my characters (Vivian, Krista, or Kanta), my username is _kisaki doku_! Look me up! And I'll respond!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Can't say I own! That'd be lying...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Vivian hated Slughorn. With a passion. You would think the guy would favor his own House. But, no, he only favored his precious Slug Club members. Vivian knew this because he hardly paid any attention to her. When she asked for help in Potions class, he would forget about her in a millisecond. He probably didn't even know her name. But now, with her new sudden change of appearance, he seemed to pay more attention to her. Ewwww.

"Miss Lavu," she now wished he would forget her name again, "Tom will be your partner if you like."

"Actually," Vivian started.

"Alright!" he interrupted. "Mister Riddle, come be Miss Lavu's partner!" Tom sauntered over and sat next to Vivian.

"We're brewing Felix Felicis, Vivian," since when did she let him call her by her first name? "Do we have all the ingrediants?"

Vivian nodded, remembering Eilleen Prince teaching her the correct way to brew it. She and Eileen were a lot alike, both Slytherin, hardly talked to anyone, and kept to themselves. Too bad Prince had graduated the year before.

After Tom had a total freak out on how she was 'doing it wrong', she nearly had to knock some sense into him and told him that she knew what she was doing.

"Fine, but if you end up giving the both of us a T on this, you will regret it," Vivian rolled her eyes and continued as he sat back, with a scowl on his handsome face. _Oooh, I'm so scared of the big, bad prefect, _she sarcastically thought while stirring in the ingredients. Jeez, Tom wasn't the nice guy when it came to people threatening his perfection.

She raised her hand proudly when she finished. Some of the Ravenclaws in the class sent glares in their direction, she noticed.

Slughorn praised the _both_ of them highly. But Tom mostly, even though he didn't do anything but sit on his arse. He gave both of them a small bottle of _her _potion at the end of class. _She _was the only one to successfully brew the potion correctly. Class dismissed and Vivian couldn't wait to just crawl into bed and read one of her muggle fantasy books.

"Vivi!" she nearly twitched when Terra hugged her from behind. Some of the Slytherins snickered and she was glad Tom had already left. She would have died if he had seen. Terra sneered and tried to pull out of the hug, but Terra was built for Quidditch and Vivian felt like a twig in her hold.

"Terra, let go," she forced through her teeth.

Terra made a whining noise before reluctantly letting go.

"People are going to get the wrong idea," Vivian said while gathering her books and placing them into her bag.

"Ew! Don't think like that. It was only a hug," Terra countered.

"Feh," Vivian started to walk to the door with Terra catching up. They left the classroom, making their way out to the courtyard. It was where they spent most of their time. Since they weren't in the same house, they couldn't hang out in their common rooms.

"What does 'feh' mean anyway?" she asked.

"It's just a noise I make when I think badly of someone."

"So you think badly of me?" Terra pouted.

Vivian sighed, "Let me rephrase that. It's a noise I make when I think badly of what someone says."

"Yeah, right. You hate me," Terra said, pouting even more.

Vivian only rolled her eyes in response. She really liked Terra. She acted much like a sister to her. They sometimes fought over the silliest things and laughed over the smallest of things. A lot of people looked up to Terra for she was one of the best in their year aside from Tom. Which was why she despised him with a passion. Of course, she believed Tom was the jerkiest of all jerks.

Vivian leaned against a tree and breathed in deeply. People called Tom the Prince of Slytherins and she had wanted to be the Princess of Slytherins next to him in all her previous years. But now, she saw that Terra had been right all along. He was the jerk of Slytherins.

"You look deep in thought!" Terra let out a small shriek as Cygnus Black jumped down from the tree. Vivian had only jumped slightly, since she knew Cygnus had a habit of popping out from nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Terra stood up, regaining her posture.

Cygnus looked up at the sky and pointed up. "I was sent down from heaven."

Terra only glared at Cygnus. Ignoring the death stare, he turned to Vivian.

"How's it going, Vivi?"

"How is what going, Cygnus? And don't call me that," she growled.

He scratched the back of his head. "I think it's a cute name," he shrugged.

At this moment a few Slytherin girls entered the courtyard. "Is that Cygnus Black talking to a Mudlblood and a Blood Traiter?" they gasped.

Cygnus had his back to the girls, so they didn't see the scowl on his face. Terra glowered at the girls while Vivian just kept an impassive look on her face. She was used to this by now.

Tired of the girls, Cygnus whipped around. "Look, girls, I don't give a damn on what you say about me, but if you insult these two _wonderful _girls then I will personally make you squibs! And trust me," his face darkened, "I have my ways."

The small group of girls screamed and ran, one even tripping on her own feet.

"Amusing," a goofy grim was plastered on Cygnus face as he turned back around.

"Can you really take away their magic?" Vivian asked with a curious gleam in her eyes.

Cygnus shrugged, "I don't know!" He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his charcoal black hair.

The gleam disappeared from her eyes, but she blushed on how cute he looked when he did that. She really hoped that the blush wasn't apparent. But with her pale complexion, it probably was.

Her blush now growing, she swerved and marched out of the courtyard. Rounding a corridor, she walked into and fell against a hard, lean body. Blue eyes met green.

* * *

**Can somebody say cliffie?**

**Read my story, Spicy Food, will ya? It very humorous and you'll understand my OCs better!**

**Reviews give me inspiration to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

A cold hand brushed against her burning face. Vivian glared up at Riddle's conceited face and moved out of reach of his hand.

"Excuse me," she muttered and moved to the left so she could walk by.

"Watch yourself, Mudblood," he hissed as she passed. Her face flushed even more with embarrassment and she then darted down the corridor, dodging everyone in sight. Though it was hard to see since her silky black hair covered her face.

She couldn't believe that the professors couldn't see through his façade. One could easily tell just by the people he was always crowded by, that is, outside of the library. She went often to the library just to see his handsome face. It was embarrassing whenever he caught her eyes and she had to look away. Even though the crush had died down, she still couldn't help but stare.

Vivian sped through the dungeons and stopped in an empty classroom. She hated Tom! She hated that he could make her squirm on the spot!

"Oh, is the little Mudblood going to cry because Tom talked coldly to you?" Vivian whirled on her heels and glared at the girl who had just entered the classroom. Brumilda locked the door manually, far too stupid to know a simple locking spell, Vivian guessed.

"I don't cry." Vivian's voice was empty of life.

"Oh, sure, like I'd believe that! You always go to the bathroom to cry your eyes out," she said in her nasally voice. Vivian wondered why Tom didn't push this girl away. Sure, she was a little pretty, but not something that would make heads turn. But there was the fact that she was a pureblood.

"That was before." She quite liked talking with three-worded sentences. She should try to keep it up just to annoy the girl.

Brumilda snorted and looked at her with eyes full of amusement. "Do you know how many times Tom's shagged me?"

Vivian felt the jealously but quickly pushed it to the side. She decided to stay silent because she couldn't come up with snarky comeback.

Brumilda giggled and said, "So many times that I've lost count. He's _so _big. The biggest I've ever had. And he tastes good too. You think just because he's talked to you means that he'll have you as well? Just because you don't look like a hag anymore?"

Vivian raised an eyebrow at all the statements. Sure, Vivian wouldn't mind having sex with Tom, but Brumilda actually bragging about it made her lips twitch upwards. She was trying so hard to stifle a laugh.

"What are you smirking at?"

Vivian only smirked wider. "Oh, Brumie, you make me laugh. Hardly anyone can do that!" Her eyes twinkled with merriment before her smile vanished and she grew serious. "But I don't want you touching Tom anymore. I've come to the conclusion that he's mine."

Brumilda furrowed her eyebrows. "Tom doesn't belong to you! He's _mine_!"

Vivian pulled out her wand from her pocket. "Such a foolish thought." She started twirling her wand in her hand.

Brumilda looked weary. "Wha – what are you going to do?"

"Hmmm, this." She slowly pointed her wand towards Brumilda before whispering, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Brumilda fell to the ground, lifeless.

"I've always wanted to try this," Vivian murmured, walked over to her bag, and pulled out a bunny plush. She then pointed her wand again at the corpse.

"_Morsala_!"

Vivian's ear piercing scream echoed through the dungeon as part of her soul left her body and entered the bunny.

She panted, her eyes briefly flashing red, before gently putting her stuffed bunny back into the safety of her bag. Quickly disposing the body with a dark curse and muttering a charm that would cleanse the air of the scent of death, she fled the classroom and entered the common room. Only a few people were there and she casually flipped her hair back and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm. She opened the door which led to a hall with many other doors. The Slytherins' got to choose what room they wanted to have and, of course, no one wanted to share a room with a Muggleborn so she got her own room! Lucky, right?

She put her Boo, her bunny plushie – now Horcrux, on her bed and slipped off all her clothes, besides her lacy undergarments. With a flick of her wand, the door locked and a silencing charm was placed over the room. She set her wand on her nightstand and climbed onto the bed. She settled on her back and licked the tips of her fingers.

Her right hand wandered down her body and stroked herself through the thin fabric. Dark Magic had always aroused her. She had delved into the Dark Arts during her fourth year in Hogwarts. Though it didn't quite become sexual until near the middle of fifth year. Oh, she was still a virgin obviously. She hadn't done anything rash during the summer, but she couldn't help but fantasize about Tom Riddle taking her roughly.

This was one of the reasons she hated him so much. He was so dark that she _had _to think of him while she became wet and needy.

Her fingers slipped into her panties and she circled her clit slowly, moaning in content. If any of her friends knew she was into the Dark Arts or even…_this, _they'd kill her!

"Mmm, Tom." She imagined his own pale fingers creating such pleasure, that infamous smirk on his face. Her hips bucked upwards and in her own little fantasy, Tom had grabbed her hips thrust hard and deep into her. She wanted to be dominated by him. And she hated that!

Just the image of his face, perspiring from the sex, made her come. Of course, she was sure that Tom would have made her orgasm far harder than that.

Coming down from her high, she collapsed onto the bed and got up shakily.

She needed a cold shower.

* * *

**Author's Note: So since I didn't feel compelled to write Jar of Hearts today, I decided to write this chapter. I had had writer's block, but then I came up with the idea of Vivian being interested in the Dark Arts.**

**I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 5**

Vivian entered the Great Hall, trying to hide her air of authority. She felt immensely satisfied for killing Bumberlum as she took her seat at the vacant area of the Slytherin table. It would only take a matter of time before someone discovered one lacking student from the population. She could already see some of the Slytherins notice her absence.

She carefully examined her nails. She was perfection. Yes, obviously self-centered, but still perfection. She just did the entire world a favor by killing the waste of air. Her eyes wandered to Tom Riddle. He was perfection also. Together, they'd make a couple of power.

Her eyes flitted back to her own empty plate. No, she was thinking ahead of herself. Tom had barely even touched her. She shouldn't distract herself with these idiotic thoughts. Tom was a weakness. He was more experienced with spells and magic, and could probably take her down easily. She didn't want that. She cracked her neck and turned her body to look at the Gryffindor table.

Dionysius was much different from Tom. He was pure, unlike Tom.

A fake smile graced her face when he looked up and smiled at her. She turned back. She felt greedy wanting them both. They were both handsome and intelligent.

A smiling voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey, Vivi!" Terra Weasley's voice met the back of her head. Since the Slytherin table was right next to the Ravenclaw table, they could easily talk.

She turned her body again and stared blankly at Terra. "Yes?"

Terra gestured to the spot beside her. "Why don't you sit here?"

"I'm a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw."

Terra pouted and Vivian felt the sudden need to pull out her wand and curse that look off her face. But no, she couldn't do that.

"Students! Students!" She directed her attention to Headmaster Dippet at the podium. He cleared his throat when everyone quieted. "We have terrible news. One of our students has gone missing." Gasps and murmuring sounded after he said this. "Brumilda Bumberlum was not in any of her classes today, and Professor Dumbledore has detected some Dark Magic in the dungeons. Stay on your guard, children, for there may be a dark being in our presence."

Vivian had to hide her grin behind her hand. So Dumbledore had detected her magic? Well, he wouldn't find out. She had masked it pretty well, and no one would suspect little fragile Vivian.

"Who do you think did it?" Terra's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She shrugged in response.

"I think it was Tom," the Weasley whispered.

"Hmmm? Why do you think that?" Vivian asked and leaned backwards and closer to Terra to listen.

"Isn't it obvious? You've told me that Tom is interested in the Dark Arts and I just don't trust him."

"But why would he kill Bumberlum? Weren't they considered an item?" She held up the innocent act.

Terra bit her lip. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that it's him to blame."

Vivian inwardly laughed. Terra had never liked Tom, probably because he was better than her in class. "So what are you going to do about? Tell on the perfect prefect?"

The redhead sighed loudly. "I don't know."

Turning back around, Vivian began eating her dinner. In the midst of putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth, she caught a certain prefect's stare. She sucked on the piece of chocolate and winked at Tom, who smirked and winked back. Her heart pounded as she looked back down at her plate, letting the chocolate melt in her mouth. That smirk and that wink made her close her legs uncomfortably. She felt her own arousal.

"Dammit," she murmured when she felt another wave of nausea hit her. She swung her legs out from under the table and stood up.

"What?" Terra gave her a look of concern.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Vivian said without any emotion apparent before she left the hall.

Why did she have to get sick now? She _hated _being weak!

When she entered her room, she immediately went for the bed. She shoved her rabbit aside and buried her face in the coolness of the pillow. Her hands moved under the pillow as she closed her eyes.

A thump on the floor met her ears. Her sat up and stared at the ground. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her stuffed rabbit was staring at her with button eyes and a stitched smirk.

Vivian's heart pounded as she slowly lowered her hand by the Horcrux. It attached itself to her wrist and nuzzled against her arm. It let go once her arm was back on the bed.

"Are you confused?" it asked in a sickenly innocent voice.

"Well, you are a piece of my soul, it's only surprising."

It giggled highly. "You want Tom-Tom?"

Tom-Tom? What a cute name to call him.

Vivian nodded. "Yes, I _really _do."

"You want his kisses and sex?"

Vivian nervously bit her lip. "I guess…"

"You do not guess! You know!" It scolded her as it flayed its arms, which was, she had to admit, sort of adorable.

"Okay..." She didn't read anywhere that this would happen if she made a Horcrux.

"Tell him you want help with Potions. Bring him in here and have sex!"

"But... But what if he doesn't want to?" She sounded stupid and naïve, but would Tom really want to touch a Mudblood?

"Show him dark magic. He will like that."

Vivian nodded, it did make sense. It wasn't unknown to Slytherin house that he was into the Dark Arts. She felt anticipation bubble inside her. She couldn't wait to feel him between her thighs.

* * *

**Finally uploaded this chapter. Sorry it took so long! **

**I saw Deathly Hallows Part 2 at the midnight release and yesterday at seven! Best. Movie. Ever. At least, in my opinion. **


End file.
